<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>snippets of reborn in his mind by Kishiqo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936295">snippets of reborn in his mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishiqo/pseuds/Kishiqo'>Kishiqo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>osdd and other conditions [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dissociative Identity Disorder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishiqo/pseuds/Kishiqo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>small writings i couldn't turn into a chapter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bepo &amp; Donquixote Doflamingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>osdd and other conditions [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what is laws worst nightmare?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"hey law, remember when you said that the worst thing that could ever happen to you was if luffy got in your head?"</p><p>'dear god no..", law groaned reaching for his sword, "i will take us all out if what you're implying is true."</p><p>"it isn't, i just wanted to make sure that thats what you said."</p><p>"keep pulling his leg like that and he will take us out," doflamingo called out from his chair. </p><p>"but i wasnt pulling his leg.."</p><p>law rolled over, "just go back to sleep, bepo. i feel like two years just came off my life."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. lesson in being human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>doflamingo got the short end of the stick</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘so uh..’</p><p>“ace.”</p><p>‘ace, right. why were you uh..’</p><p>“death marching.”</p><p>“really?”</p><p>‘death marching at me earlier?’</p><p>ace wiggled in luffy’s grasp to look at the doctor. it was getting hard to breathe and it didn’t seem like the boy was going to let up anytime soon. his favorite shirt was damp from tears but he didn’t mind, not if it was luffy.</p><p>‘you kinda fainted when i called out to you so i wanted to make you sure you hadn’t died or something.’</p><p>‘i appreciate the concern but it is quite unnerving to see flying flames coming towards you. you weren’t injured from the flight?,’ doflamingo repeated what he had been told to say, he internally scowled at having to be the one to deal with their problem. corazon was always more of a people person, well more than he was at least.</p><p>law owed him an hour at most.</p><p>‘from the flight, no. from what my brother is doing, absolutely.’</p><p>doflamingo held back a wince, they were all well acquainted with strawhat’s habit and lack of strength control.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i got a prompt for a beach episode</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'why would we go to a beach. we're pirates, we can swim anytime we want.'</p><p>'well actually..'</p><p>'a devil fruit cant stop you, look at strawhat. just borrow the tykes floaty things.'</p><p>'where did he get those things anyway..'</p><p>'not to mention we already have a beach.'</p><p>'youre beach isnt real.'</p><p>'you take that back!'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>